


兄弟

by gongzihaohuai



Category: Original Work, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzihaohuai/pseuds/gongzihaohuai
Summary: 作者id：公子好坏微博名： @公-子-好-坏网上始于2008年8月7日   已完结





	1. Chapter 1

我很小就是个感情淡漠的孩子，父母无休止的争吵直到离婚，我居然可以冷眼旁观，后来父亲的事业开始走下坡路，整天喝醉酒暴打我，受伤的我依然会将醉的不省人事的父亲扶上床，直到他发生车祸再也不能打我。再后来，没有办法的母亲成为了我的监护人，那也是我第一次见到我母亲现在的儿子，确切地说，是她丈夫的孩子。

我的出现让这个本来安静的家庭蒙上了一层阴影，每个人都在努力的维系着表面的平静，终于在一个女孩跑到我家来说，她怀上了我的孩子时，矛盾爆发了。母亲的抽打一下一下砸在我身上，我盯着那个我记不住名字的女孩，没有任何感觉，而那个名义上的弟弟也盯着她，继父觉得丢人连屋子都没有出来。

那一夜乱糟糟的，后来怎么了，我也极不太清楚，只是后来那个女孩再也没有出现过。而我也因为这件事被赶出了家门，那时我身无分文，只能睡在不同的女人家，她们提供我食物和住处，而我让她们快活，那年我18岁。

日子混混沌沌的麻木着我，直到他再次出现在我面前。“你搬来和我住吧。”他的脸在我吐出的烟雾中迷蒙，有点不真实。“好。”我不认为住他那里和住在那些女人那里有什么区别，但我看到他清澈的眼神，总会有恶意的破坏欲。

自从和他住到一起后，生活变得有规律了，至少我可以保证每天三餐了，他除了上学，好像还在兼职。而我整天对着一个二手电视荒废时间，我们住的离他的学校很近，可我从来没有去过。

我的活动范围只限于生活区和超市，周围有不少学生在这里租房，所以我也被误会为其中的一员。看着那些出于各种原因住在这里的学生，我觉得苍老。没多久，我认识了一个开凌志的男人，其实，我们的相遇很富有戏剧性。他的前任情人与他在我常去的超市发生争执，引起众人的围观，包括我在内。他隐忍的表情让我发笑。之后，他找上我，让我当他的情人。我吐着烟圈问：“你让我上？”他又露出了隐忍的表情，于是我同意了。

当他的前任情人将红酒泼在我脸上时，我却将沾染着红酒的手指放进口中吮吸，他无动于衷的看着我们，直至保安将他的情人“请”出去，我回望他轻言，记得你欠我的。

之前，我没有和男人发生过关系，他应该是我第一个男人，也许是女人身上香甜的味道让我厌倦，反而是他身上清香的浴液味道让我舒心。最重要的是，当你骑在一个男人身上，会比在女人身上更有成就感。

他每次在我身下痛苦并快乐的呻吟，我就忍不住占有他，为此，我已经将弟弟置之脑后。


	2. Chapter 2

“凌志”生在一个经济优渥的家庭，他一直努力成为父母所期望的人，但他的性取向毁灭了一切。他的前任请人是他第一个男朋友，他爱他的不羁和奋不顾身。可时间一长，这些东西会让他疲惫，因为他无法答应他，把他介绍给他的父母。而我不一样，我似乎什么都不在乎，他如此评价我

我们好了一段时间，我偶尔发现男人和男人的好处，了解彼此的需要，还不使对方怀孕。后来，我们去庆祝，“凌志”说要纪念我们相识1年。我们刚坐下，一个熟悉的声音响起：“两位，需要点什么？”我抬头看到他的脸，一脸平静，没有任何情绪，但显然他已经认出了我  
“想吃什么？”凌志丝毫未察觉的问。

“随便。”我靠在沙发上懒懒的开口，他一脸溺爱的笑意并为我点了餐。

吃到中途，我去洗手间看到他正在洗脸，他也望向我：“你……还好吗？”

我耸肩：“难道我看起来不好吗？”

他点点头，沉默的离开。

不知过了多久，凌志的家人出现在我面前，但不是他介绍的，给了我一笔数额不小的钱，让我搬出凌志的房间，我同意了。无家可归的我挥霍着那笔分手费，直到分文不剩，那时我24岁。  
他找到露宿街头的我，轻言：“母亲去世了。”望着他疲惫的眼神，我知道这世上已经没有和我同血缘的人了。

“和我回去吧。”他扶起虚弱的我。

“好。”我想我得看看母亲最后一面，因为我几乎记不起她的模样了。

从头到尾，葬礼都是他在打理，我站在一旁，仿佛又置身于父亲的葬礼，所有人都在忙，只有我静静地站在人群外，没有悲伤，没有泪水，注视着那个躺在那里已冷的人，我会觉得宁静。一切结束后，我又回到这个家里，继父苍老了许多，一切都交给弟弟打理，他已经找了一份不错的工作，而我游手好闲的活着。

这段期间，凌志来找过我，他显然知道了他家人的所作所为，他恳求我的原谅，我拍拍他：“我不介意。”他又问我愿不愿意回去？我还未回答，他却出现在我们面前。凌志没有认出他，却以为他是我的新情人，痛苦的盯着我，我站起身，拍拍身上的尘土说：“我们不要再见面了。”

他跟在后面，一声不响。回到家，也只是干活，直到我要回房睡觉，才开口：“不回去真的没关系吗？”我摇摇头，看他欲言又止，“收人钱财，与人消灾。”打了个呵欠，便回卧房去了。之后，我真的再也没有见过凌志。渐渐的，连他的模样也模糊了。

这一年春节，弟弟带回来一个女孩，介绍给我和继父：“这是我的女朋友——姗姗。”他这样说的。姗姗是个脱俗的女孩，从谈吐中看得出她涉世未深，像我们这样的家庭的确需要一个女性了。  



	3. Chapter 3

姗姗虽没有嫁进门，但经常会来，甚至有时候明知弟弟不在，也会来。她总会毫不设防的与我交谈，什么都谈，她的工作，她的喜好，甚至是他和她的感情。我一直抽烟，耐心的听她倾诉。

忽然有一天，我厌烦了她的唠叨，对她极其冷淡，可她毫无自觉。我威胁她，再纠缠我，我就要上她。她的身体一颤，低着头走开了。我觉得整个世界都清静。

不记得是哪天，弟弟在上班，而继父会棋友去了。我却被们铃声吵醒，打开门看到姗姗，她有些躲闪的避开我的眼睛。她在屋里忙进忙出，我一直盯着电视屏幕。

“大哥，你吃早饭了吗？”她打破了沉默。

“不用你管。”我关了电视准备回房睡觉，在拉开房门的一瞬间，一个柔软的身体搂住了我的腰，脸贴在我背上，一声低唤，挑起了我的情欲：“哥，抱我吧。”我二话不说，一把将她拉进房内压在床上，便褪去她的衣物边警告她：“说！你不会纠缠我！”她咬着唇点头。一切极其自然的发生了，之后，她三番五次的和我发生性关系，直到某日被回来的继父撞见，受了刺激的继父被诊断为老年痴呆，弟弟自然也知道了我们的事，他什么也没有说，只是默默地照顾继父。

大概两个月后，他告诉我，他要和姗姗结婚。我点头说，我要离开了。他一直看着我，却始终没有开口。

在我无家可归的时候，一个30多岁的成功女人找上了我，她和她丈夫已经离婚一年多了，只因她丈夫嫌她比他挣得多。她喜欢我，不把男人所谓的自尊看得比性命重要。我向烟灰缸里弹弹手指，她伏在我怀里问我：“想要什么情人节礼物？”

“lotus。”我吻吻她的额头回答她。

很快我就有了一辆宝石蓝的lotus。

我和她享受着生活，她很迷恋我，就想迷恋钻石饰品一样。她也有过我的孩子，但是她根本没有告诉我就去了医院，事后，她问我：“介意吗？”可没等我回答，她又说：“孩子出生不会幸福的。”说着，眼泪就流下来了。再后来，有个男人开始追求她，她先是拒绝后来又接受了，我们就此结束了。

拿着她给我的补偿金，我离开了这座城市，离开前没有和任何人联系。之后，我漫无目的地从一个城市游荡到另一个城市，缺钱就去打零工，什么都干过。不知走了多久，有一次，无意间在一个橱窗的玻璃中映射出一张颓废而英俊的面孔，我忍不住伸手去摸玻璃中的人脸，这就是我吗？我似乎连自己也不记得了。


	4. Chapter 4

我感到身体的虚弱，挣扎的回到了那个久违的城市，接着我就病倒了，医院通过我口袋里的纸片找到了他，当我醒来之后，看到了日益成熟的他。“你病了，和我回去吧。”他声音颤抖地说。“好。”我点点头。

回到那个家才感到物是人非，继父去年就过世了，姗姗在四年前和他离了婚，但留下一个孩子，我看到那个孩子，是个很好看的男孩，已经10岁了，他让孩子叫我大伯，并告诉我，孩子叫小北，我点头。

有空的时候我就坐在阳台上，小北也会陪我坐着，一坐就是一整天。真不知道这小家伙一声不吭的坐着会想些什么。

“想什么呢？”我拍拍小北的头，他仰着笑脸回答：“想爸爸回来。”我看看天色，估计快回来了吧。

“大伯，那你在想什么？”小北天真地问我。

我？我也不知道，我没什么可回忆的事，似乎一直都是混沌的状态。我摇摇头随手摸出烟盒，看到小北好奇的表情，我又收起来了。不知为什么从不顾及别人感情的我，会很在意小北的反应，也可能因为这个原因，我才会亲近小北。

有时候生活简直像场闹剧，往往意想不到的事总会发生，让人措手不及，小北的爸爸，我的弟弟得了癌症，而且到了晚期。听到这个消息，我谈不上什么情绪，只是无意中抽掉了好几包烟。

他坚持不住院，说：“在家里会安心些。”我点头：“好。”我第一次充当照顾别人的角色。

看着他蜡黄而消瘦的脸，我点上一支烟，他反而开口安慰我：“哥，你能陪着我，真好。”

“呵呵。”我抖抖烟灰，“我以为我会死在你前面呢。”

他表情一滞慢慢的解释：“请原谅我的任性。”

“放心，我会照顾好小北的。”我捻灭了烟，拍拍手。

他的眼睛绽放出奇特的光彩，我明白这是我一生中为数不多的承诺，他走的那一天，对陌生人来说没有任何不同，我一个人陪着他走完他最后一程。

我站在小北的校门口等他放学，脑海浮现出他临终的模样，几乎陷入昏迷的他，一直在呓语，可没人听得清楚他说的是什么，我也不例外。看着他拖着一口气，求生不能，求死不得，我有一种难以忍受的情绪，伸手抚过他已没有人形的脸，轻轻地说：“我不想再看到你这个样子了，安心走吧。”然后，他就走了。

“大伯，大伯，你怎么在这里？”小北的声音打断了我的思绪，我茫然的看着小北，许久才开口：“咱们回家吧。”

“不去看爸爸吗？”小北问。

“不去了，”我轻叹一声，“他去陪你爷爷了。”小北真得很懂事，他明白了我的意思，却强忍着眼泪，以至于眼圈都红了。

我拍拍他的肩膀：“小北，哭出来吧，这次以后，我不会在安慰你了。”小北扑到我怀里失声痛哭，以至于多年以后，也无法忘记。  



	5. Chapter 5

再后来，小北考上了外地的大学，我第一次感到了孤独，和小北商量之后，我们决定把家也搬过去。安顿好小北，我回到这个即将搬走的家，办理好房屋转让手续，在收拾必要物品时，我发现弟弟的床底有一支木箱，没有上锁。我把它拖出来，打开发现里面都是用旧的笔记本，随手拿起一本，打开了弟弟的内心世界。  
Xx年x月x日  
我忽然有了一个哥哥，他比我大几个月，不太爱说话，我叫他，他也不理我，看着他总是对我爱搭不理的，我很难过。

Xx年x月x日  
我上体育课看到哥哥一个人蹲在墙边和一只流浪狗玩，我第一次看到哥哥笑得这么开心，而且特别好看，可她从来都没有对我笑过，可能他不喜欢我吧。

又从中间抽了一本，打开看。

Xx年x月x日  
哥哥很受欢迎，班上有不少女生喜欢他，今天居然有女生让我帮她打听内幕，心里很别扭，但看到哥哥的脸，我实在问不出来，感觉上我在质问他。

Xx年x月x日  
一个哥哥的女友跑到家里，宣布她有了他的孩子，一时间我的情绪变得很复杂，妈妈上新的痛斥，哥哥事不关己的冷漠，最终我去找爸爸让他出面安抚女孩，我陪她去了医院，女孩子哭得很伤心，我知道她很爱哥哥，可哥哥呢 ？

Xx年x月x日  
哥哥被赶出家门，妈妈知道爸爸为哥哥所作的事情，一气之下骂走了哥哥，可他能去哪儿呢？

Xx年x月x日  
我找了他很久，也没有他的消息，他到底在哪儿？靠什么生活？我记得他两手空空的离开，妈妈很想他，身体也越来越差了，我也要考大学。

Xx年x月x日  
高考结束，我就四处寻找哥哥的下落，终于皇天不负有心人，找到了他，我让他和我一起住，本以为他会拒绝，可他留下了，一直陪在我身边，如果能一直这样下去该多好啊。为了让他生活自在，我搬出宿舍。

Xx年x月x日  
哥哥忽然消失了，我跑遍他曾去过的地方，可仍然没有找到他，难道是我的私欲要受到如此惩罚吗？好吧，只要哥哥回来就好。

Xx年x月x日  
上天似乎并没有听到我的祈祷，因为我在打工的饭店看到了哥哥和一个男人，开始我并不确定，可从他的话语中，我知道他现在并不需要我，我可以等，等到他真正需要我的时候。  



	6. Chapter 6

Xx年x月x日  
妈妈的病情越来越严重了，昏迷中一直呼喊着哥哥的名字，可我找不到他，妈妈终于熬不到哥哥回来撒手走了。哥哥，你到底在哪儿啊，难道你真的再也不会这个家了吗？

Xx年x月x日  
几天前，我找到了哥哥，他很狼狈，我没有问原因，只是告诉他，妈妈去世了，等他回去料理后事，他同意了。几天下来他没有流露出一丝悲伤，我真得不了解他，但只要他留下来就好。

我放下日记，揉了揉发酸的眼睛，努力不去思考这些日记后面的意义，我点上烟，又换了一本重新看过。

Xx年x月x日  
当我得知姗姗和哥哥发生关系后，竟出乎意料的平静，反而是爸爸被气得脑血栓发作，我一直忙着照顾爸爸，完全没有注意到他们的态度，姗姗主动提出分手，她爱上了哥哥，又不想对不起我，打算独自抚养未出世的孩子，哥哥的孩子，我说，我不在乎，我愿意做孩子的父亲，我自私了一回，但我真的会爱这个孩子。

Xx年x月x日  
我万没想到，哥哥知道我要和姗姗结婚，居然要离开，我以为我这样做，是对的，可是我错了，他真得走了，我有一种感觉，他就要这样离开。

眼睛有种肿胀的感觉，我揉揉眼睛，点上一支烟，缓缓的吐出烟圈，冲淡了这种让我不适的感觉，可明明知道再看下去这感觉还会涌上来，但却无法收手。

Xx年x月x日  
我以为我再也见不到他了，可今天我在医院里看到了他，他消瘦了许多，连他清冷的眼神都变得柔和了，我问他是否和我回家，他点头同意了，漂泊的生活让他的身体变得很差，我想我可以照顾他，给他安定的生活，最重要的是我想让他见见小北，他的血肉。

Xx年x月x日  
看到他与小北相处融洽，我知道他已感到了幸福，每次看着他们等着我回来，我几乎感动得落泪，原来幸福这得这么简单，我要珍惜我所剩不多的日子，哥，你能陪在我们身边，真是太好了。

我愣了许久，一盒烟就这样消耗完了，手中的纸张字迹已模糊，却没有具体的情绪，我默默的收拾好日记，决定把它带走，这一箱子的日记让我看到了许多被我忽略的东西，同样也是我弟弟的生平，更是我存在的意义。

再后来，小北毕业有了工作，同时也有了女朋友，心情竟平静下来，有空的时候，一个人翻看那些尘封的日记，仿佛它们也是我的随记。

直到小北的孩子出世，我才觉得这一生的圆满，因为我完成了我对弟弟的承诺，这一生中我唯一的承诺。当人在毫无遗憾和牵挂的时候，也就是该离开的时候了。

我把那一箱日记，一本本放进火盆中，看着他们化成灰烬，里面的东西我已经牢牢的记下，深深的刻入灵魂，当我把一切都安排妥当了，便把小北叫到身旁告诉他，如果他同意，就把我的骨灰和他父亲的放在一起，让我陪着他。

既然生前我无法理解他，那就让我死后陪伴他，倾听那些被我忽略的情感，我平静的躺在床上，等待他的来临，我们会拥有一片属于自己的乐园，我也会告诉他，他的联系方式始终放在我外头的口袋里，它给了我家的希望。  
END 


End file.
